Crystal Clear
by misselizathornton
Summary: My collection of Sherlolly stories and drabbles previously from tumblr.
1. Freak

_Sherlolly prompt: It was one thing to call Sherlock a freak, but when Anderson uses that term to describe Molly, Sherlock makes sure it never happens again._

* * *

Molly woke up to the vexing sound of her phone alerting her that she had a caller. Groaning in annoyance, she reached over to answer and groaned again seeing who the caller was.

"What do you want, Sherlock?"

"I need you on a case with John and me. Come to 221B in an hour."

"Sherl-"

He hung up. Damn him.

Muttering, she flung off the covers and trudged to the kitchen for something to prepare her for the craziness this day would no doubt offer her.

Ever since Sherlock had 'come back to life', Molly found herself on more and more cases with Sherlock and John. It was becoming so regular that whenever she heard of a crime on the telly, she turned to look at her phone, waiting for Sherlock to call her.

Honestly, she loved coming. It provided more time to be with Sherlock and she was proud to show off her skills. As always, however, Sherlock could be very bothersome. Like this morning. Only Sherlock would call her at 7 in the morning on her day off.

* * *

"Ah, Molly! You're late," Sherlock's voice came from the kitchen when Molly entered the flat.

"By two minutes!" She rolled her eyes at John, who was putting on a coat. He smiled at her, before eyeing Sherlock.

"Sorry about him. The case is a 9. Lestrade says there are three bodies found at the site. Sherlock was adamant that we needed to have you on board."

"It's fine, John."

"See? Molly is fine with it," Sherlock came around the corner with an enormous grin plastered on his face. "A 9, Molly, a 9! Haven't had one in some time! Now, come on, we have no time to lose!"

Before she could react, Sherlock had grabbed her hand and was pulling her down the stairs. She shared a brief look of surprise with John before she was promptly placed into a taxi shoved between Sherlock and John.

* * *

Molly and John could barely keep up with Sherlock's long legs as they headed over to the crime scene. Greg Lestrade was quick to greet them, giving them a brief overview of what they would be doing.

"Sherlock, John, I'll take you upstairs. Molly, I'll-"

"Doctor Hooper."

Lestrade glanced over at Sherlock. "Sorry?"

"It's Doctor Hooper to you," Sherlock said tensely. Molly glanced closely at Sherlock, noting the why his jaw clenched and his eyes glared at Lestrade. Was Sherlock…jealous?

She quickly shook her head, removing the ridiculous notion from her mind. "No, it's fine Greg. I think we've been on enough cases now for you to call me Molly."

Lestrade smiled and Molly again glanced at Sherlock to find him a little put out. How odd, he was so cheerful a few moments ago.

"As I was saying Molly, I'll lead you over to the ambulances. We have three bodies we need you to look at. Hopefully, you can offer us some new insight."

Lestrade brought Molly over to the bodies before quickly rushing back to take Sherlock and John upstairs to the flat. Without waiting another moment, Molly began her investigations on the three bodies before her.

She became so lost in her work that she almost did not notice the new person beside her.

"Oh God, is the freak bringing you on all his cases now?"

Molly tensed when she heard the obnoxious voice of Anderson. That was a major downfall of going to many of Sherlock's cases…Anderson was almost always there.

"Yes, he is. He needs my help."

"Sherlock? Needing help? How rich," Anderson moved down to look down at the body of one the dead males.

Frantic to ignore him, Molly began to speak about her observations, not caring if Anderson listened or not. It was the only way to ease herself away from Anderson's strange and annoying characteristics.

When she finally looked up, Anderson was staring at her as if she had just muttered witchcraft.

"You're as much as a freak as he is."

She stepped back in shock. Mentally yelling at herself for not replying, she opened her mouth to do so when suddenly, a fist crashed into Anderson's face.

She gasped as Sherlock reached down to pick up Anderson and punch him again.

"Sherlock!" John was suddenly there, dragging Sherlock off the man. Although John was short, his years of war had made him strong. Sherlock was off Anderson in a moment.

"What the hell?!" Anderson yelled, holding his jaw and wiping away at his bleeding nose.

Lestrade was just behind John, bending down to hoist Anderson up. "Sherlock, explain yourself."

Sherlock ignored Lestrade, glaring at Anderson. "Apologize to Molly."

"Sherlock, it's fine…" Molly tried to intervene, but when Sherlock turned to stare at her with those angry eyes, she remained silent.

"No, it's not fine. Anderson."

"I'm sorry, Molly," Anderson winced with the movement of his jaw.

"Thank you."

An awkward moment of silence passed before Lestrade spoke up. "John, maybe you should take Molly home. I can deal with these two," Lestrade turned to glare at both Sherlock and Anderson.

"Sure thing," John put a reassuring arm around Molly before steering away from the crime scene.

* * *

The next time Molly saw Sherlock, it was in the lab two days later. His eyes were glued to the microscope, as usual.

Hesitantly moving towards him, she asked, "How did things with Lestrade go?"

"Adequate. He took care of everything. Anderson will not be vexing you any longer."

"Sherlock."

He looked up at her serious tone, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing, Molly."

Before she could stop herself, Moly leaned down to bestow Sherlock a kiss to his cheek. She smiled to herself when she saw the tips of his ears redden.

"You're welcome, Molly."


	2. Freudian Slip

_Pre-Sherlolly. Sherlock accidentally introduces Molly as Molly Holmes. Talk about a Freudian slip._

* * *

Thank to John Watson's courtship of Mary Morstan, Molly Hooper had become Sherlock's new assistant. It happened quite quickly, when Sherlock had appeared at her flat one day and ordered her to follow him. That was her first case alone with Sherlock and it did not stop there.

Soon, she would find him already waiting for her in her flat, before jumping up and whisking her away with him, off to another case. Soon it became normal for everyone to see the mousy pathologist and the consulting detective always together, running around London solving cases. At first, everyone had assumed the two were romantically together, but after a few weeks of no goods, the calm again descended.

Molly did not know it was possible to love Sherlock more, but with every case, it was becoming even more of a burden. She knew deep down that Sherlock would never care as much as she did, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder. Like the times when he would suddenly grasp her hand and run with her through the London streets in search of a criminal. Or the one time she was nearly shot and Sherlock had not removed himself from her side the remainder of the night. Or the time he had noticed her chill and removed his scarf to place it around her neck. It was those times when she thought, that maybe, just maybe, Sherlock cared.

Of course, those moments ended and Molly Hooper was always left to just wonder.

* * *

Today, Molly found herself following Sherlock through Manchester of all places. It was her first case with him out of the London area.

"I think you want John for this case…" Molly had stuttered when Sherlock had asked her to join him.

"I want you, Molly," he rolled his eyes and left, missing Molly's smile.

Molly pulled herself from her thoughts when they arrived at the crime scene. A tall heavy man approached them and reached out his hand to Sherlock.

"My name's Inspector Sullen. I believe you are Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock grasped the hand and shook. "Yes, and Sherlock, please. And this is my assistant, Molly Holmes, who I will-"

Sherlock halted mid-sentence, looking for a brief second, utterly exposed before correcting himself.

"Forgive me, my assistant Dr. Molly Hooper, who I will need at my side at all times."

Molly continued to gap, not believing what she had heard while the Inspector looked on humorously between the two.

"Of course, Mr. Holmes."

* * *

Sherlock ignored her the rest of the day and it wasn't until they arrived at the hotel that Molly resolved she would bring up the issue.

Sherlock had called her by his name. Something she had dreamt about for years, but never had imagined it would become true.

She would get to the bottom of this.

Sherlock exited the bathroom to stop when he saw Molly on his bed.

"Your own room is next door, Molly."

"I know. We need to talk."

"How did you get in here?"

She held out his extra room key. "You gave me this in case of an emergency. Sherlock, you called me Molly Holmes today."

She watched as he faintly blushed. "A mistake. I apologize for embarrassing you."

"Are you?"

Sherlock stared bemused down at Molly, remaining silent.

She stood up and cautiously approached him.

"Sherlock, why did you call me that?"

"As I told you, a mistake," he nervously swallowed as Molly put her hand on his chest.

His heart was racing. Good.

She couldn't believe her own daring. Perhaps after all these years, this mistake of Sherlock's had been the proof she needed.

"You don't make mistakes, Sherlock. Obviously, you had thought about it before, or else you never would have said it."

His head had lowered, his lips dangerously close to her own.

"Molly…" he whispered.

His lips crashed onto hers as her arms finally wound themselves around his neck. He pressed her entire body into his, hugging her tightly as he deepened the kiss. All thought seemed to escape her mind as she thoughtlessly continued to kiss this man, this infuriating man that had taken over her entire life.

When they broke apart, they stared in amazement at each other until Molly let out as small giggle.

"Oh."

And to her happiness, Sherlock grinned.


	3. Crush

_Teenlock Prompt: Sherlock overhears Molly's crush on him._

* * *

__Molly Hooper would not say that she was best friends with Sherlock Holmes. She worked with him on any project in chemistry that involved a partner and he would occasionally give her help with class if he noticed she was struggling, but outside the classroom, they hardly spoke.

Which was unfortunate, as Molly had grown to quite fancy the strange, smart, and handsome boy.

She knew that he could never think of her in that way. Mustering up her courage one day, she had asked him if he had ever had a girlfriend.

"Waste of my time. I'd sooner get a pet than get a girlfriend," he replied, giving her a curious look.

And that put an end to that.

It didn't stop her admiration for him at all. In fact, it got worse. Her voice become unusually squeaky when he spoke to her. "Like a mouse," she would mumble to herself as she left the chemistry class. She stuttered more. On bad days, she could hardly pay attention to what he was saying, as she could only listen to the sound of his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. And he was noticing. Of course, he was.

"Is this class becoming too challenging for you, Molly? I would hate to see you leave, you are the only one here with half a brain."

She took that as a compliment.

And it finally got so bad that her friend noticed.

"Okay, Molly, who is it?"

"Who?" Molly blushed, staring down at her lunch as her friend gave her a knowing look. They sat outside the school, away from all chaos of the other kids.

"Don't act dumb!" Her friend, Mary, rolled her eyes. "You fancy someone! It's obvious. When I see you leave chemistry class, you always have this goofy smile and you don't pay attention to a word I say afterwards. Now…who is it?"

She could never hide anything from Mary. They had been friends for years.

Molly sighed, knowing Mary would never leave her alone if she didn't tell her.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone…"

"Who else would I tell?" Mary laughed until she saw Molly's scowl. "Sorry! Okay, I promise."

Molly looked down at her food again until she could face her friend with a straight face. "Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock?!" Mary exclaimed a bit too loudly. She quickly covered her mouth and whispered his name again. "Are you serious?"

Molly nodded and blushed, looking away.

"Wow…I mean…he's just so..so weird. He's always calling out the boys on the things they did on the weekends. Pisses them off."

"I work with him in chemistry. He's a genius. I love to listen to him talk about anything. He's the only one who would work with me when class started, and I guess…well I guess that's when I first liked him."

"Doesn't hurt that he's a bit attractive," Mary added, seeing just how much Molly meant it.

"A bit? He's gorgeous! His hair and his eyes! And Mary, Sherlock's voice, it's so deep!"

Mary giggled and Molly couldn't help but join in.

Until a deep voice sounded from behind them.

"Molly, I believe you left your textbook in chemistry today."

Molly and Mary whipped around to see a bemused Sherlock behind them, holding out Molly's textbook.

Molly's face turned beet red as she stuttered, "Th-thank you, Sherlock."

She took the book and he walked away. The second he was gone, Molly groaned, throwing her head into her hands.

* * *

"Molly, may I speak to you?"

The next day, Molly found herself looking up at Sherlock as she studied in the library. She had been preparing to see him in chemistry, but of course, he would want to discuss the situation with her sooner.

"Sure."

He led her towards the back of the library. She gulped as he stopped at an empty area and turned to look at her.

When he didn't say anything, she asked weakly, "So, you heard everything yesterday?"

"Yes."

Her heart plummeted. He was probably disgusted with her.

"Did you mean all of it?"

Sullenly, she nodded. "Yes. I'm…I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want to work with me anymore. It probably made you uncomfortable."

"Quite the opposite."

"I…what?"

Molly looked up at Sherlock, astonished to see that he was closer.

"After I heard your declaration yesterday, I went home to look within my mind and understand how I felt about it. I…I felt happy that you think of me that way."

"You do?"

He smirked. "It quite explains your behavior towards me these last couple of months."

She couldn't reply, as suddenly Sherlock's lips were upon hers. In her shock, she closed her eyes and allowed her hands to wander into his curls. He nipped lightly at her lips, causing her to let out a soft sigh.

She was the first to pull away. "What- what was that for?"

He chuckled, making her insides curl. "I think I quite fancy you too, Molly Hooper."


	4. Little Flora

**Sherlock buys a toy skull for their toddler daughter. Sherlolly.**

"Daddy home?" Little Flora mumbled against Molly's chest, waking up from her nap.

Molly sighed and kissed her daughter's button nose. "Not yet, sweetheart. He will be home soon, though, I promise."

Sherlock was finally arriving home from a long case out in the country. Both wife and daughter missed him greatly and were impatiently awaiting his arrival home.

"Daddy promise me a skull," Flora looked up at Molly, her big chocolate eyes staring up at her.

"A skull? What do you mean, Flora?" Molly shifted Flora so she sat on her lap. Sherlock was always giving their daughter the strangest gifts.

Flora pointed to the skull sitting on their mantel. "I want that skull, but Daddy says he get me a better one."

Molly chuckled. Sherlock could not refuse Flora anything, but at least he had the sense to keep that old skull away from her.

A moment later, the sound of footsteps were heard coming up the steps. Flora squealed, fumbling off of Molly's lap and running to the door just as Sherlock opened it.

"Daddy!" Flora raised her arms and Sherlock was quick to pick her up and kiss her.

"Hello, my darling! Were you good for mummy?" Sherlock pulled her into a hug and met Molly's eye, winking at her.

"Yes, yes! Daddy you promised me skull!" Flora looked down at the small bag Sherlock carried and pointed at it.

Sherlock chuckled and put her down. Pulling out a wrapped box, Sherlock handed it to Flora, who was quick to rip it open.

She giggled happily when she pulled out the shiny plastic skull, instantly opening and closing the jaw.

"Flora, what do you say to your father?"

Hearing her mother's tone, Flora instantly ran to hug Sherlock's legs. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"And I you."

"But, Daddy…where is mummy's gift?"

Sherlock looked up to gaze at Molly, his eyes suddenly taking on a loving, yet lustful look.

"Oh, I plan to give mummy her gift later on tonight."

Molly was glad Flora did not see her deep blush.


	5. The Love Drug

"John, please, let me go!"

"No, not until you get a hold of yourself."

"But I have to tell Molly..."

"Tell Molly what?"

Mary stepped into Sherlock's flat, looking suspiciously at her husband and the consulting detective.

"Why Mary, you look quite beautiful today!"

She blinked, turning to glare at John. "What happened to him?"

"Drugged himself, I think."

"I am perfectly fine, thank you," Sherlock sniffed, pushing John off of him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Molly Hooper and tell her I love her."

John rolled his eyes as Mary gaped. His reaction had been quite similar just a few moments ago when he had stepped in to 221B to check on his friend. Sherlock had been surrounded by strange looking liquids as he mumbled to himself about Molly.

"Molly…Molly….she would be home right about now…need to tell her…"

It had not been until John cleared his throat that Sherlock looked up and to John's shock, smiled.

"John, my dear friend, you came at a perfect time. I must confess my love to Molly and since you seem to have been successful with Mary, I need your advice."

The rest had quickly led to this.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Mary stuttered, although a slow grin was beginning to creep up on her face.

"I am in love with Molly Hooper, I believe that has been quite obvious," Sherlock stated dramatically, throwing on his coat.

"Yes, it has been! But I only mentioned it last week and you denied it."

John almost thought Sherlock was beginning to catch on with how ridiculous he had become, but it was lost when Sherlock simply shrugged and quickly put on his scarf.

"Molly should be at her flat. John, you said flowers, right?"

John sputtered. "I said nothing of the sort!"

"Flowers will do!" Mary smiled broadly as Sherlock nodded.

Before he closed the door, he turned and said meaningfully, "Thank you for your help. I really do not know how this is to be done. You are the greatest friends for a man like me to have."

"What the hell is happening?" John raised his hands at Mary as Sherlock ran off.

"I have no idea, but I cannot wait to see these results."

_Sherlock is heading your way. He's fine, but he's acting a bit strange. Just wanted you to know. ~ Mary_

Molly put aside her phone, puzzling over what Sherlock would need from her this time. Over the past few months, he would frequently stop by to ask for her assistance at Bart's or on a case. This was nothing out of the usual.

That Mary should text her about it, however, concerned her. She continued to perplex over it until a loud knock wrenched her away from her thoughts.

Quickly stepping over to the door, Molly slowly opened it to reveal Sherlock mumbling under his breath.

"Sherlock?"

"Molly!" His head snapped up to attention at the sound of her voice and was it just her or did he appear…nervous?

"I got you these!" Sherlock revealed his hidden hand, pulling out a bouquet of yellow roses.

Molly gaped. "Oh! Ummm…thank you," she took them from his hand, staring down at them in amazement. After a moment of Sherlock continuing to gaze at her, Molly backed up, allowing Sherlock to enter in.

"They're yellow like the dress you wore at the wedding. You looked almost more beautiful than Mary…well to me you were the most beautiful woman there, but it _was _Mary's wedding."

He looked away in embarrassment and Molly could barely find any words to say. Strange, indeed. She placed the flowers on the table, trying to figure out what to say.

"Sherlock, what's going on?"

Her heart nearly stopped when Sherlock took a long step forward, grasping one of her hands closely to his chest.

"Molly, I must admit to something. Something that has been bothering me ever since I came back to London."

He was looking at her the same way she would often find herself looking at him. In the way that would only be described as…

"I love you,"

His lips were on hers before she could muster a reply. The feeling of his soft, velvet lips against her own crushed all further thought. Sighing happily, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into her. He deepened the kiss, letting his hands travel down to her waist.

Before she knew it, he had hoisted her up onto the table and began to kiss her down her neck. She would have lost herself completely had not Sherlock began to tug at the end of her blouse.

"Wait…wait, Sherlock, stop," she whispered, pushing against his chest.

He pulled away with a groan and she almost laughed watching his face morph into that of a sad puppy.

"I think we need to talk."

"Alright," Sherlock nodded dumbly, and allowed Molly to take him to the sofa. She giggled as Sherlock laid out so that his head was in her lap, his eyes looking up at her innocently.

"I'm sorry, should I have not kissed you?"

Molly sighed and shifted a hand through his hair. He sighed happily and she repeated the action. "No, that was fine, but…are you feeling okay? This seems very forward for you and slightly strange."

He lifted a hand to her lips, tracing them softly. "I am perfectly happy, now that I am here with you."

Molly sighed, interlocking their fingers together. So this was the "strange" behavior that Mary had mentioned. It was slowly becoming clearer and clearer that Sherlock was on something that was exposing this odd sentimental side of himself. All she could do now was care for him until he returned to normal.

"I knew this was too good to be true," she muttered, shaking her head in silent laughter.

He appeared affronted for a moment and looked as if he were about to speak, however a yawn overtook him.

"Are you feeling tired?"

"Did some experiments today…exhausting ones," he drew closer to Molly, his eyes now shutting completely.

"Always loved you. Always," he mumbled before completely falling asleep.

_Is Sherlock alright? Let me know if you need me to come over ~ John_

Molly finished reading John's text just as Sherlock began to wake up. She lightly placed a hand on his arm, focusing his eyes onto hers.

"You feeling better?"

"Much," Sherlock huffed. Ah, here was the old Sherlock. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just over an hour," she paused, gathering the strength to ask her burning question. "So…did you do some sort of experiment today? You were acting a bit funny."

"I remember," Sherlock replied, his eyes not wavering from hers.

"Oh," Molly blushed, instantly looking away. "I am sorry. I should have stopped you. I know how drugs can sometimes make you do things you don't want to do."

"Molly." When she refused to look at him, he lightly took her chin and turned her head down to his. "The drug I took made me act on things I try with all my power to hide. My sentiment and emotions."

Molly gaped as Sherlock smiled at her in amusement. "Wait…so everything you said earlier…"

"Mmmhmm," Sherlock hummed and lifted his lips to her neck, placing a kiss against her pulse.

"You took some drug so that you could tell me you loved me," Molly pursed her lips as Sherlock cupped her face in his hand.

"Are you disappointed in me?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Not as much when you're kissing me," she replied, and brought his lips up to cover hers. This time, she did not hesitate to continue where they left off.

"We still need to talk about…this," Molly muttered as Sherlock shifted their positions so Molly was straddling his lap.

"Later," Sherlock gasped when Molly dragged her fingers through his hair.

Mary smirked when she picked up her cell to find a text from Molly

_Sherlock will be staying at my place ~ Molly_


End file.
